


It's that simple...

by african_gyal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, World War II, letters from Bucky to Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/african_gyal/pseuds/african_gyal
Summary: I love you.It's that simple.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 31





	It's that simple...

Stevie,

I love you.

It's that simple.

I'm a coward for never telling this to your face.

But I'd like to think you know it. Or at least your skin knows it.

For all those times I loved you when I kissed your lips. When I kissed your cheeks. When I kissed down your body...

Every inch of your skin knows I love you, I'd like to think.

It's been almost a year since we were together. Properly together.

I just

Look, I can't not tell you.

You're it for me.

I don't care what a bunch of Fathers and nuns say. I don't care what people say.

I don't care if my soul is going to be damned to hell forever.

Because loving you? It's worth it. It's worth everything that happens to me.

I. don't. care.

And I know you're scared. I know. That's why I backed off.

But I couldn't not tell you.

Being here gives me a different perspective.

I got this one life. And it might end today or fifty years from now. But it's still one life. And I don't think I'm going to waste it trying to hate myself for loving you.

This love is pure. God knows it's pure.

And I don't think He would hate me much for loving you so purely. So greatly.

It's okay if you don't love me back.

I understand. I just needed you to know.

I didn't want to die regretting never having told you.

~~it's not looking too great out here.~~

~~had a close call~~

~~They probably have us surrou~~

I love you.

I want to be with you.

I want to grow old with you.

I want you. Only you.

How ever I get you.

~~I'm glad I got to have you even if it was just for a little whil~~

Your always

Forever


End file.
